


Coffee Shop Girl

by CassianFlynn



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Oral, and there will be angst, drabble and small story series, with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassianFlynn/pseuds/CassianFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fics and drabbles about Weasel and his barista girlfriend, Dana.</p><p>(These will be in no particular order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Moves

“You know what’s weird?” Weasel muses loudly to himself as he walks up the stairs of his girlfriend’s loft. He stops at the top watching her pull on one of the many shirts he now keeps with her.

“Rain this time of the year?” Dana smiles as she climbs onto her bed

“Well, that aaannnd that we’ve been together a month and haven’t done the deed yet.” He flops on the bed next to her, sinking into the plush feather comforter.

“Are you trying to hint at something?” 

“I’m just saying we are possibly letting two very great talents go to waste. We should jump on it, I for one am very skilled.” 

“Skilled!? In what way?” The barista cocks an eyebrow while trying to suppress a laugh

“My tongue game is strong.” The right edge of Weasel’s mouth pops up into a cocky smirk “I have special moves and everything.”

Dana leans back into her pillows, biting her bottom lip, as her boyfriend props up his head on his hand.

“Special moves, eh? Care to demonstrate?” She feels her heart pounding at her chest as the words pour out. 

“Like, in the air?” He sandy haired man sardonically questions. Despite the cool rain pounding against the outside world, the inside of Dana’s small loft was starting to feel like an inferno.

“Like, on me.” The corners of the barista’s mouth twitch up a bit as she watches the bartender’s processes her challenge. His mouth falls a little while his eyes widen. Dana nuzzles her nose against his with a giggle. “Come on, I wanna see these special moves you have.”

“Well, if you insist.” Weasel shifts up to stand on his knees as Dana shuffles to the middle of the bed. She sits up a bit, slowly pulling her panties down, kicking them off her foot as she falls back into the pillows. A bolt of electricity shoots down the bartender’s spine as he watches her spread her legs open for him.

“And before you say anything, yes I’m keeping my glasses on. I like to see everything clearly.” Weasel throws his girlfriend a cheeky wink, running his tongue over his lips to dampen them a little. He lays out on his stomach in front of her

“Okay then start.” She gives him a challenging smile, popping herself up on her elbows to watch. 

“My first one is the tinder. Very basic, all you do is swipe right.” He murmurs while laying down in front of her. Dana watches him sink his head down between her legs, trying very hard to keep her breath steady. 

Weasel stills for a second before flicking the brunette’s clit to the right with the tip of his tongue. He listens to the barista’s breath hitch before repeating the motion a few more times. The sandy haired man looks up to his girlfriend lifting up his head a few inches, her eyes half lidded while her chest slowly rises before quickly falling. 

“Whats you’re next move?” She breathily giggles

“The Jack Hammer” 

“Get the fuck out.” Dana head falls back into her pillows once again, wheezing in laughter “Jack you named an oral move after yourself?!”

“You won’t be laughing when I do it” Weasel flashes her a smug grin, slowly stroking her thigh. The brunette bites back a giggle, nodding her head for him to proceed. She feels one of his hands slide up against her inner thigh to her most intimate area. He runs a finger up her core, savoring the small mewl that escaped her. Another finger joins, parting her lips ever so slowly. He drops his head back down to her heat waiting for just a second before diving into her, tongue mercilessly darting in and out of her. He grips her thigh with his free hand spreading it as far as he can. The bartender feels a petite hand grip his sandy hair, he encircles her hole with the tip of his tongue in approval. 

“Oooooooh Jack, d-don’t stop…” Dana whimpers in need. Her flushed face glowing amongst the white pillows. She moans at the sensation of his beard roughly scratching at her smooth, sensitive skin. Jack runs his tongue up her slit, flicking his eyes up to watch the brunette unravel in front of him as he momentarily forgets his ‘Weasely’ qualities. He pulls his head back from her wet heat, stroking it lightly with his two fingers. The bartender straightens up his black framed glasses, taking a minute to memorize every detail of her in this moment as he pets her pussy. 

Dana laid against her abundance of plush pillows, dark copper hair fanned out around her. Her mouth hung open just a smidge, practically begging him to take it with his. Her half lidded eyes blocking her striking forest green orbs, with one hand gripping the comforter and the other still tangled in his hair. If you were to ask Jack Hammer what his favorite part of this moment was, he would tell you, without hesitation, the sight of Dana spread out for him while wearing one of his shirts. Said shirt was riding up her torso right now, exposing the smooth white skin of her stomach. Weasel wasted no time using his other hand to push the shirt up past her breasts. Dana takes the hint, quickly whipping the garment off. 

Weasel groans in approval, eyes raking over her nude form. She flashes him a small smile, her hand finds his free hand amongst the comforter. She lithely entwines her hands with his while draping her other arm above her head. He slides his fingers over her core one last time before sinking them into her. A whiny moan escapes the barista soft, pink lips.  
Weasel licks his lips, pumping his fingers in a quick pace, alternating between spreading them open and curling them up towards her g-spot. Dana moans wantonly as she archs her back towards him.

“I’m clos-aaahh” The brunette groans at the feeling of the bartender’s fingers hitting her sweet spot again.

“Awh, baby, so soon? I only got two special moves in.” Weasel’s signature lopsided smirk curls up against his face. 

Dana smirks a little bit, breathily laughing; “You don’t want to use all your moves at once. Save some for next time, hot shot.”

“I suppose you’re right.” His thumb dances over to her clit. He encircles the bud under the pad of the digit, earning small, desperate whines from his girlfriend. “Time to finish what I started.”

The barista’s smirk cracks into a wide smile. Her arm above her head shoots up to the bartender’s flannel yanking him down for a kiss. She rolls his bottom lip between hers, moaning into his mouth as she teeters closer to the edge. Weasel pins their still entwined hands by her head, thrusting his fingers as fast as he can while rolling her clit around. He breaks away from her lips, planting soft kisses down her neck. Dana’s legs begin to quiver. She bucks her hips into her boyfriend’s hands as her orgasm bursts. 

“Jack.” The brunette moans happily. Her eyes flutter shut as she savors the waves of pleasure crashing through her body mixed with the sensations of Jack’s stubble scratching at her neck between each gentle kiss and his finger’s finishing her off. She was on cloud nine right now and nothing could bring her back down.  
Dana lays under Weasel’s large frame in a panting mess. The sandy haired man removes his fingers, planting small kisses on her forehead. She looks up at him, a saucy smile creeps up her cheeks. He cocks up an eyebrow in intrigue, wondering what she has up her sleeve. 

“Since you showed you’re talents, I think it’s only fair I show mine.” Dana scoots up a little, propping herself up again the pillows. She runs a hand down his still clothed body, stopping at the waist band on his jeans. “Babe, you have far too many clothes on.” 

Weasel grins in excitement, pulling her into a quick kiss. “I better change that then.” 

*******

“Someone’s late today. You better have a note from your mother young man!” Wade shouts out over the usual chaos of Sister Margret’s, holding back a smug grin as Weasel slides behind the bar. 

“I just got caught up in some stuff.” The bartender shrugs nonchalantly 

“Like in-between the legs of Dana, your barista girlfriend?” The merc cracks a large grin, casually downing his shot as his closet friend stares at him in bewilderment.

“How.” 

As if he had to ask. 

“Well you see Weas, I was a bit parched after another successful job and decided to try out a small café I just happened to be passing by. The barista came over to take my order by which I complimented her on her cute Halloween Hello Kitty pin set adorning her apron. She then very excitedly told me of how her new boyfriend gave it to her as a gift. Excitedly telling me of how one of her regulars, who she found cute, asked her on a date out of the blue one day a month ago. She then showed me a pic of one of your dates, at the arcade where you won her the pin set. I didn’t tell her I know you but, I’m very tempted to invite the guys down there one day to tell her some embarrassing stories.” Wade watched his best friend’s eyes widen in horror, his grin growing smugger, “You guys are a very cute couple, tell me does she know you’re a sleaze bag arms dealer and hacker as well as a bartender?”

“No and you better not have told her anything or take the guys down there. I’m trying to not scare her away.” Weasel huffs annoyed, pouring himself an imported, then a tequila shot for extra measure. It was going to be a long ass day for him.

“Like I said, I didn’t tell her I knew you, I was very close though, it’s a dick move to keep things from best friends. I should buy use friendship bracelets, only to destroy mine in front of you, you secret keeping… fuckass!”

The sandy haired bartender doesn’t dignify that with an answer, opting to down his shot. He gives Wade a petty eye roll as he chases the tequila with his beer. 

“I’m half tempted to tell everyone in this bar right now. I’ll do it Weas, I’ll be the chattiest fucking Cathy this side of the girl’s locker room.” Wade nods with an intent stare. 

“Okay, okay, no don’t do that.” Weasel holds up a hand in defeat with a sigh “What do you want me to do?” 

“I wanna have dinner at her place with you guys. Nessa is invited as well. Tonight. No warning, if she’s dating you she’s gotta be prepped for all the weird shit that comes with you.” The merc watches the bartender roll his eyes with delight.

“Okay Wade, I will humor you just this once. Only because I can finally put up a pictures of her with everyone else’s” Weasel lazily flicks a hand back to the row of fully stocked fridges behind him.

“I thought that was for deceased patrons.” Wade cocks up a half shaved eyebrow 

“It’s for anyone I deem worthy and my cute as fuck baristia girlfriend is the most worthy of them all.” The bartender smugly smiles at his closet friend, refilling his shot glass,

“Better frame them while you’re at it, as evidence that someone pitied you enough to date you.” The merc casually sips at the liquor.

“Fuck you.”


	2. Scully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasel vs. Dana's cat, Scully

“Jack… What are you doing?” The barista furrows her brows as she watches he boyfriend hold out a handful of treats to her cat from the balcony of their small loft. The orange, black and white mixed calico stays perched atop the bookshelf. She paws a treat off his hand, skeptically chewing it up.

“I’m just giving Scully some treats in exchange for her trust.” He responds deep in concentration. Scully reaches out and bats another treat from the bartender’s hand.

“Well, if you must, just give her one or two. She’s getting fat.” 

The brunette hides her smirk as the cat takes another treat from his hand, still giving Weasel skeptical looks.

“Dana, I have to it’s the only way to win her over.” 

The barista resists an eye roll as she descends down the stairs from the bedroom space at the top of the loft to the living space at the bottom. Scully steals the last treat from the middle of him palm, hopping away to a hiding place. A smug grin spreads on the barista’s face as she leans against the books shelf, Weasel’s flannel cover’s her petite frame as she crosses her arms around her chest. Weasel pulls down him arm with a semi annoyed expression, oblivious to Dana’s complacent amusement.

“I told you she likes you, she just doesn’t like to show it. She is, after all, a cat not a dog.”

“It’s not about her liking me, it’s if I win her over she’ll stop hoping on my back in the middle of sex.” The sandy haired man huffs.

“Does she really? I hadn’t noticed.” 

Her smug grin grows a little wider. She kicks herself off the bookshelf, sauntering back towards the stairs with a coy sway in her hips. 

”Yes, she does. Baby, I love you but, your cat is a bigger cock block than Wade.” 

“Well since you’re so adamant about this.” She turns to face him, dropping her arms to reveal the pastel, teal lingerie set underneath. “Care to test that hypothesis?” 

Weasel licks his lips, running his eyes over her body. The bartender strolls over to the brunette, lifting her up in his arms.

“Yes, I would like to test this, and if that damn cat hops on my back once I want extra blow jobs for a week.” Weasel requests as they ascend the stairs. 

“Mmm we’ll see about that hot shot.” Dana purrs in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You know, you can be so cocky when it’s just the two of us. Is this my influence?”

“Perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> I know it was short but, I promise there will be more in the future


	3. Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little story of how Weas and Dana met

“LLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE.” Raquel sings out as Dana rushed into their shop.

“I’m sorry I took an extra-long shower last night then one again this morning” The barista quickly explains, grabbing her pin adored apron off of her hook from behind the serving counter. She replaces it with her coat and purse. 

“I take it the date didn’t go good?” Her co-owner frowns, shuffling the various paper work in her hand.

“It was probably one of the worst I’ve been on. I’m going to call Suzie later and tell her to stop setting up dates with Matt’s coworkers and cousins.” Dana ties back her apron, quickly skimming the insides of her pockets to make sure she has everything. 

“But he went to Yale! Yale!” Raquel flails her arms, mimicking the same eccentric hand movements Suzie made the other day when she was telling them about Dana’s date.

“Yeah I could tell by the way he would belittle my career.” The brunette giggles, “I could barely get through dinner and when he suggested desert, I just slapped down some cash and ran out of the restaurant making up so bullshit story about a family emergency.” 

“What did he say?”

Dana gives her a small grimace. “He would give this slimy smile and say: ’Wow you like to bake? That’s such a cute hobby…Oh you do it for a living? How domestic.’ It was like he tumbled out of the 50’s or some shit.” 

Raquel shakes her head with a ‘tsk’, “I would’ve smacked him.”

The barista smiles to herself, knowing full well that she would’ve without hesitation. She pulls down a medium sized mug from the shelf above her, setting it on one of the serving trays. 

“Who’s this going to?” 

“Table 4. He got a Bay Watch too.” 

Dana nods pouring the customer’s coffee. “Who made the pastries this morning?” 

“No one, Michael prepped everything for you but, was afraid to start actually cooking it without you. Luckily not that many people came in looking for food.” The co-owner responds, flipping through some papers on the counter.

The brunette sighs to herself with a hint of annoyance. “Alright, I’m going to run this out the table 4 then I’ll go scrub the remnants of last night away from my psyche as I get Michael in order. BUT HE SHOULD KNOW HE CAN ALWAYS START WITHOUT ME. ESPECIALLY RIGHT NOW.” 

A small banging is heard from the kitchen, signaling that the other employee has gotten the message. She grabs the mug, quickly walking from behind the counter out into the sitting area. Raquel gives her a double thumbs up as she passes by her.

“After the rain comes a rainbow, Dee.” Raquel pauses a second, concentrating as the first few notes of “Head Over Heels” starts to play. “Listen carefully, it’s your favorite Tears for Fears song! It’s a sign that things are going to go your way!” She shouts from across the café. Dana throws her a grin over her shoulder before turning to the table ahead of her. She sets the mug down next to the man’s computer, that he currently has his head buried in. He pays no mind to the newest item on his table.

“Here is your coffee sir.” Dana gives her best customer service smile, raising her voice slightly to get his attention.

“Yeah thanks” He mumbles with a slight nod. He types away frantically without looking up. The brunette nods to herself, wringing her hands together.

“And your food should be out soon. It is being cooked as I speak.”

“Excellent!” The man exclaims though, Dana has absolutely no idea if it’s to her or whatever he is working on. He darts his eyes to her then back to the screen before quickly looking back over at her. A red tint creeps up against her pale cheeks as they lock eyes. He was cute, in a nerdy way. Thick black framed glasses, slightly less than neck length sandy blond hair with a matching beard, barely out of the stubble stage. A red, white and blue Adidas track jacket cover’s what appeared to be a Star Wars shirt.

The two silently stare at one another. 

“It should be 10 minutes. 15 at the most.” The barista stammers, quieter than intending. 

“That’s no problem, I’ve got time.” A lopsided grin spreads up over the right side of his face. Dana feels her cheeks grow hotter. She probably looked like an absolute mess to him. Flushed face, hair in a messy knot atop her head, chunky sweater lazily tucked into her jeans. 

Weasel couldn’t take his eyes off of her, trying to come up with something to say to keep her around just a little bit longer. 

“Dana, can you come back here soon? When you’re done? Perhaps? By chance? Por favor? ” An anxious voices calls out from across the café. 

Dana. The hacker repeats the name in his mind so he wouldn’t forget it, too transfixed on the girl before him to even get annoyed at her co-worker.

“Yeah Michael, Just give me a second.” She shouts back without looking away from Weasel. He momentarily feels self-conscious under her stare, nervous about what she was thinking. He watches her bite her bottom lip, deep in thought.

“Sounds like your padawan needs help, Obi Wan.” He jokes. She responds with an airy laugh, her blush stained face lighting up. Weas grins wider at such a beautiful sound.  
“Yeah, that he does. I’ll get your food to you as soon as I can.” 

With one last tiny smile to him, the barista turns back towards the counter, walking quickly. 

“Did you even hear your song or where you too busy?” Raquel smirks at her fellow owner, shooting her a wink.

Dana just shrugs and looks at Weasel one last time as she disappears into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise more is on the way :)


	4. 90's Night (AKA the first date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date

{90’s night playlist, for your listening pleasure: Loser-Beck, About a Girl- Nirvana, Low-Cracker, Fly- Sugar Ray, Give it Away- RHCP, Sex and Candy – Marcy’s Playground, Susanne- Weezer, Tubthumping- Chumbawumba, No Rain- Blind Melon, Sex Type Thing- Stone Temple Pilots, 40 oz to Freedom –Sublime, Groove is in the Heart- Deee-lite, Never Gonna Get It- En Vogue, Wannabe- Spice Girls, Everybody- Backstreet Boys, Just a Girl- No Doubt}

****

“Alrightly Jack, Here’s your coffee and Baywatch.” Dana sets down the drink and pastry in front of who was probably her best customer now. “Anything else?” 

“Thanks Dana Banana.” Weasel grins up at the barista nervously drumming his fingers against his thighs under the table. “And Yeah, I was wondering, are you free tonight? There’s this mini golf place near my apartment and they are doing a 90s night tonight. I mean I know you’re all about the 80’s but like 90’s is pretty close to it yeah?” 

Dana is taken aback for a second, a rose red hue rising up on her cheeks as she fights back a large smile. 

“I-I’d love to. Uh, what time?” 

Now, Weas was taken aback, completely expecting rejection. Masking his shock with a lopsided grin, he thinks for a minute. 

“I can get you at 6:30. I’ll meet you at your place? Do you mind taking the train?”

“Well, that’s how I get here so no.” She hums pulling out a pen and a piece of scrap paper from her apron pocket. The bartender watches her quickly scribble something on it before sliding it face down towards him against the table. “I’ll see you at 6:30.” 

They exchange one last smile before the barista goes off to serve the other customers. Jack watches her walk away before quickly snatching up the paper. He scans it carefully, making sure she wasn’t fucking with him. 

‘Dana Banana: (212) 743-8054. 1347 Cobalt Ln.’

He reads it over a few more times, noting a small heart punctuating the address. A small blush creeps up his face as he grips the note in one hand and googles the address with the other. 

**************

Jack arrives at Dana’s townhouse-loft about 10 minutes early, a mixed bag of nerve and excitement. He walks up the small flight of porch stairs to her door slowly, attempting to stretch out time any way he could. A small ‘Wipe Your Paws’ mat laid in front of the barista’s door. He studies it for a minute, smiling to himself and expecting no less her. 

“Merow.” A soft squeak echoes from the bushes. Weasel whips his head over to see an orange, white and black cat staring at him. It’s copper eyes lock with his blue ones as it slowly steps out of its hiding place. The small bell on it’s UFO adorned collar rings softly with each step. 

“Hello there kitty.” He hums, holding out a hand to beckon it over to him. The cat’s back arches up, hairs bristling as it lets out an angered hiss. Weasel quickly pulls back his hand before it can scratch him up. The cat glares at him as it struts to Dana’s door, looking away from the sandy haired man to meow loudly at it. He looks away from the cat, looking over his shoulder to the girl’s neighbor’s door before turning back around. Hurried footsteps ring out from the inside of Dana’s loft, getting louder as they reach the front door. A bolt of panic rockets through the bartender a he panics a bit, darting his eyes around the shared porch. He notices a bush of white daisies by her neighbor’s door, quickly hey picks a few into a make shift bouquet. The locks of the door click as it opens a crack. Weasel immediately straightens up, pretend to just have arrived. 

Thankfully the barista takes no notice of him. Instead she looks down at the cat.

“Scully, are you ready to come in?”

The cat purrs softly in return, squeezing through the crack. Dana smiles down at the animal before looking up to see Jack. 

“Oh, hi! Were you here long?” She opens her door wider 

“No I just got here actually.” He nervously laughs, clearing his throat just slightly. “Oh I got these for you.” He holds out the daisies shyly. Dana takes them, noticing Mrs. Paterson’s flowers anywhere. 

“They’re perfect! I can put them in my buns like a true 90’s girl!” 

Weasel watches her step aside just a bit to look in what he was assuming to be a mirror by her door. She fixes the four flowers around her two mini buns, making sure to check her eyeliner and lip gloss one last time before popping back to her date. 

“You’re looking very 90’s tonight by the way.” She compliments the bartender’s ensemble. He looks down to his jeans, red flannel and Soundgarden shirt. 

“I try but, you look more 90’s than me.” He flashes a grin at her floral babydoll dress, black tights and black converse. 

“I was going to wear my Spice Girls world tour shirt but, I figured I’ll save that embarrassment for another night.” 

“No way! I was going to wear my Spice Girls world tour shirt too! We could’ve twinned!” 

Dana cheerfully laughs, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her purse, stepping out to lock her door. Jack’s eyes dart up to her now daisy adorned buns.   
“So, are you aware you have doughnuts on your head?” 

She lets out a small laugh. “Do they really look like doughnuts?” Her face heats up.

“Yeah or like meatballs or something…” 

Her eyes widen in what he assumed was embarrassment. He watches her hands dart up to the buns, feeling around for the various pins and pony tails that hold them together.

“Wait, wait, wait, don’t take them out! I was just joking! They are super cute! Like Leia cute! Cuter than Leia cute!” He hesitantly grabs her hands to stop her. “I was just playin’ is all…” 

A small smile dances on the brunette’s lips. Weasel drop her hands, offering her his arm instead. 

“Let’s bounce.” 

She takes in happily. “This better be the bomb.” 

********

The couple arrives at the mini golf place just as the event was getting into the swing of things. The place was indoors, decorated with various 90’s artifacts to get everyone in the nostalgia of it all, music from the decade blared and the snack bars menu was ‘Throwback’ themed with goodies from the time. The actual golf course area was a dark area, lit by a mix of black and rainbow lights. Each hole had some sort of fixture that doubled as an obstacle for the players, with no actual theme to it. Just random things ranging from animals to monuments. There was a wide variety of people attending, ranging from other couples on dates to friends just trying to relive their youth. 

Jack grips Dana’s hand, weaving them through the mildly crowded arcade area to the golf counter. The white title counter glows under the colorful lights flashing around the building. Only one teen aged boy sits behind it, taking no notice of the patrons in front of him. The sandy haired man clears his throat in annoyance get his attention after a minute of standing around, he feels a petite hand grip his as Dana shoots him a smile. The acne riddled teen looks up from his phone at the sight of the couple in front of him. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Nope, I just like standing in front of checkout counters. What about you Dana Banana?” He looks down to his date who returns his gaze.

“I mean I kind of want to play mini golf since I haven’t done it before but, I guess I can settle for watching the disgruntled teenager complain on Twitter.” 

With a sigh and eye roll, the 17 year old gets up grabbing to clubs and balls, setting them on the counter in front of the couple. “That will be $21.97.” 

The barista opens up her purse to dig for her wallet but, feels a hand stopping her. She look up to Jack who already slapped the cash onto the counter. 

“I got it, babe. I invited you out after all.” 

“You sure?” She giggles with a blush “I’ll pay for the arcade tokens then.”

“Three cents is your change.” The teen huffs, bring their attention back to him. 

“You can keep the change.” Weas hums, grabbing the red club on the counter, tucking it under his armpit as Dee grabs the purple one. 

“Wow, you’re so kind.” He rolls his eyes once more. “Have a radical time.”

“Thank you.” The brunette forces a smile to the employee as her date snatches the golf balls. She holds Weas by the arm, excitedly guiding him towards the first hole. “Did he really say radical?! That 80’s! He should’ve said rad.”

“I don’t think he cares, Dee. He gave us two blue balls. Awh do you think that shit is trying to say something?!” The bartender grimaces, studying the balls closely when they stop. 

“They have two different pictures on them, hon. I’ll take the cat and you can have the dinosaur.” She grabs the cat ball from his hand, watching the group in front of them finish their turn. Jack motions for the barista to go first as the group move to the next hole.

“So, just so you know, I’m like the mini golf champ.” He rolls the golf ball between his fingers, casually leaning against his club “I had a plaque and everything but, they took it down.” 

“Uh huh.” Dana laughs, not buying his story. She delicately sets down the ball on the tee spot “You wanna make a bet?” 

“Would that be fair? I mean you’ve never done this before.” Weasel raises his brows above his thick rimmed glasses. Trying to hide that fact he has also never done this before.

“Sure, it’ll make it even more fun.” She flashes him a grin, preparing to shot. “What do you think the bet should be?” 

“Loser kisses the winner.” 

Dana hits the ball with a lot more force then intended to, her face flushing at his suggestion. The ball smacks against the side of the model Eifel tower in the middle of the course, completely missing the path to the hole. 

“How about loser buys dinner?” 

“That works but, winner gets to choose the restaurant” He watches her walk over to the ball with a nod in agreement, tapping it away from the side a couple of times before shooting it into the hole.

“That’s four points, not looking good for Dana Banana. I really hope you likes burgers because, it looks like that’s what we’re getting tonight.” Jack grins lopsidedly, failing to hide his amusement. He sets down the ball on the tee, swinging at it a little too lightly. It moves a few inches. 

By the end of the first hole it was 4-7 with Dana leading. 

“I’m not worried, we still have 11 holes left. Also, I’ve very rusty.” 

The brunette laughs at him, preparing for the next hole. 

******

“You know what? I’m starting to think you haven’t played this before…” Dana hums a she watches Jack struggle to finish the 8th hole. 

“I told you, I’m rusty.” He throws are a lopsided grin, tapping the ball to the hole, it encircles the rim before rolling away to the barista’s feet. She holds back a giggle when he stand right next to her, lining up his shot. “I’m better when I’m drunk.” 

“Do you drink a lot? Being a bartender and all?”

“Yeah but, I’m blessed with a high alcohol tolerance and a strong liver. If that counts for some thin- FUCK FINALLY!” The bartender feels a sense of relief fall over him as the ball finally lands in the hole. “Anyways you drink?”

“Uh, not really. I’m what you’d call a lightweight.” Dana mutters, walking to the next hole.

“Really? Have any fun drunk stories?” Weas cocks up an eye brow with a smirk, snagging his ball before striding to catch up with her. 

She gives him a coy giggle. “You must level up to date number 5 before unlocking my embarrassing drinking stories.” 

“Looks like I have some dates to plan then.” He buzzes happily to himself. 

The barista shots a hole in one, wasting no time to throw a smug smirk at Jack. 

“Looks like you’re going to buy dinner.” Dana’s tone is sing song as she walks over to the hole, twirling the club in her hand. She is careful not to hit the giant neon clown in the middle of the course. “I hope you can sacrifice burgers for pizza.”

“We have three more holes left!” 

******

“Medium pepperoni, a water and hmmm, fuck…a Sam Adams.” Weasel order dryly, turning towards a booth behind him to jokingly wrinkle his nose at the barista. He hands some cash over to the the man behind the counter. 

The cashier at the pizzeria gives him a wide grin. “Your order will be right out.”

The sandy haired man gives him a nod of thanks in return before walking to the booth. 

“So, that may or may not have been my first time playing mini golf.”

Dana giggles sweetly in return. God it was the most beautiful sound Weasel’s ever heard. 

“I could tell.”

“Lets rematch for our second date. Tubthumping threw me off my game. So many flash backs to mixing a whiskey drink and a vodka drink…” Weas dramatically looks out the window.

“They only played it once! We were there for over an hour!” 

He sighs theatrically “You right, It was when you’d sing En Vogue and Dee-lite. You planed it.” A grin creeps up his face “Very tactical Dana Banana.” 

“Wwwooowww!” She laughs “Maybe I should pick the next date. How about you come to my place on Sunday for dinner and a movie? I’d say Saturday but, I feel like that’s your busiest night and I agreed to take my niece to see that zoo movie that night anyways.”

“Are you cooking said dinner?”

“What do you think?” Her eyebrows rise up her forehead.

“I think it sounds like a date.” Jack reaches across the table to grab Dana’s hands as their drinks are being brought out. 

******

The couple walks back up to the front porch of Dana’s loft hand in hand. The night air was mild, a little bit chilly but, not too bad. The barista holds her finger to her lips, signaling the bartender to keep down the noise. 

“Mrs. Patterson is a stingy one when it comes to noise, especially past the hour of 9.” She whispers when they walk up the small flight of stairs.

“Mrs. Patterson should get used to it because I’m quiet the screamer.” Jack wiggles his eyebrows down at her, watching her stifle a laugh with her hand. 

“I uh… I had a lot of fun tonight. And really can’t wait for Sunday.” Dana’s face shines red under her porch light. 

The sandy haired man runs his tongue along his lips when they lock eyes. He feels a two petite hands grip the lapels of his flannel, tugging him down as his date stands to her tip toes to reach up to him. He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as his other hand cups her cheek. The brunette’s eyes flutter shut when their lips press together. 

The kiss was gentle, small tongue flicks here and there. The couple draws it out as long as they can before breaking for air only to immediately reattach their lips. Dana wraps her hands around Jack’s neck tangling her hands in his shaggy hair. He presses the girl to her door, breaking his lips from her to kiss down her neck. She sighs in utter happiness at the small kisses against her smooth skin. His lips skim over a spot near her pulse, causing her breath to hitch. The grip on his hair tightens as he returns to the spot, sucking a mark into it. 

"J-jack…” The barista breathes in his ear, raking her fingering through his sandy mane. He gives the spot one last suck before pecking the tender, purple flesh with a small peck. 

“Sorry, I got a little lost in the moment…” Weasel pants in a husky tone, he pulls her closer to him “It’s a little big, I have a big mouth and all.” 

“No, its fine” a soft laugh passes Dana’s lips. “I just want to kiss you again.”

Jack presses his forehead against his dates, leaning his lips back into hers. Their lips a millimeters apart when the sound of a door slamming open knocks them out of their trances.

“DANA BOLMER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?! SOME OF US ARE SLEEPING!” Dana’s old neighbor shouts from her doorstep. Dana pops her head over her date’s shoulder, weasel tenses up dropping his head onto her shoulder.

“Clearly, you weren’t a sleep you old perv.” The brunette mumbles harshly under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?”

“I said I was just about to go in! Sorry for the disturbance!” She holds back an eye roll and forces a smile.

The old woman glares at here before retreating back into her loft, mutter about her daisies to herself. 

The couple breaks apart for one another. Dana rub the back of her neck as Jack clears his throat. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” 

“Same place, same time!” The barista beams, kissing his cheek before going into her loft. The sandy haired man smiles to himself on his way back to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> First part of my new Weasel/Barista series! I hope you all enjoy it :))))
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! As well as ideas if you'd like to see anything! :DD


End file.
